Yami no Baroque
Yami no Baroque (闇バロック) is the Black Beauty Sisters' second image song. It is given to them by Mikeru and its first appearance was in "That Horizon". However the song was never fully sang until in the episode "Confused Heart", during its last appearance. Japanese Pronunciation Lyrics Hikari tozasu BAROKKU utsukushiki NOIZU to nare Kuroi wana no sasayaki yurikago de eien ni nemure Yukkuri to mezameteku Uchinaru kokoro no kage yo Shinku no BARA wo kazari shinju wo koorasete Saa, tomo ni negai wo hitotsu ni shite Ooinaru ankoku ni mi wo yudanete Kokoro nusumu BAROKKU MAINASU no nami ni dakare Shinjiteita sekai wa isshun de oto mo naku kieru Yukkuri to mukatte iru Owari no toki wo iwaou Koori no bishou tatae shinju wo hai ni shite Aa... tomo yo. Kibou no hikari areba Nijimidasu zetsubou to iu OMAAJU Hikari tozasu BAROKKU utsukushiki NOIZU to nare Kuroi wana no sasayaki yurikago de eien ni nemure Tozasareta rakuen... Saa, tomo ni negai wo hitotsu ni shite Ooinaru ankoku ni mi wo yudanete Kawarihateta sekai de unmei no morosa wo shiru Ate no nai kanashimi ga kokoro wo kudaku mae ni Hikari tozasu BAROKKU utsukushiki NOIZU to nare Kuroi wana no sasayaku mirai wo mezashi tomo ni yukou... Japanese Kanji Lyrics 光閉ざす　BAROQUE-バロック-　美しきノイズとなれ 黒い罠のささやき　揺りかごで　永遠に眠れ ゆっくりと　めざめてく 内なる心の影よ 真紅のバラを飾り　真珠を凍らせて さあ･･ともに　願いを一つにして 大いなる暗黒に　身をゆだねて 心盗む　BAROQUE-バロック-　マイナスの波に抱かれ 信じていた世界は　一瞬で　音もなく消える ゆっくりと　向かっている 終わり-coda-の時を　祝おう 氷の微笑たたえ　真珠を灰にして ああ･･　友よ。　希望の光あれば 滲みだす　絶望というオマージュ 光閉ざす　BAROQUE-バロック-　美しきノイズとなれ 黒い罠のささやき 揺りかごで　永遠に眠れ 閉ざされた楽園･･ さあ･･ともに　願いを一つにして 大いなる暗黒に　身をゆだねて 変わり果てた世界で　運命の脆さを知る あてのない悲しみが　心を　砕く前に 光閉ざす　BAROQUE-バロック-　美しきノイズとなれ 黒い罠のささやく　未来を目指し　ともにゆこう･･ English Translation Lyrics Baroque of Darkness A baroque that shuts away light becomes beautiful noise, that makes you listen The whisper of our dark trap cradles you, so sleep forever. Slowly awakening Are the shadows of our hearts The crimson roses become decorations that force pearls to freeze over. Now, together your wishes will all become one. Surrender yourself to the great darkness. This heart-stealing baroque is embraced by the waves of negativity The world you believed in disappears in a single moment. Slowly headed this way, Is the final coda, which we shall celebrate. Show praise towards an icy smile, and pearls will turn into ash. Ah...my friends. If you have any rays of hope That just pays homage to the despair you ooze. A baroque that shuts out light becomes beautiful noise, that makes you listen The whisper of our dark trap cradles you,so sleep forever. A Paradise is sealed away... Now, together your wishes will all become one. Surrender yourself to the great darkness. In a completely changed world, you can understand the fragility of fate. Before sorrow and hopelessness crush your heart. A baroque that shuts out light, it becomes beautiful noise. That make you listen The whishper of this dark trap craddles you: together, with it, let's aim for the future... Mandarin Lyrics 沒有光的世界巴洛克 變成動人的那美妙聲音 黑暗陷阱中的秘密聲音 沉睡搖籃中一直到永遠不醒 看慢慢地沉睡中甦醒 內心深處隱藏的漆黑影子 燃燒鮮紅色玫瑰照亮你 喝下真珠給我力量 來吧朋友們 讓我們將願望合而為一 在那無邊際 黑暗裡將自己全交託給你 偷走我的心那巴洛克 被洶湧波浪圍繞在胸懷中 曾經相信的美麗世界 在那一瞬間 像聲音消失無影蹤 看慢慢地向前方邁進 為最終時刻來臨齊聲歡呼 充滿冰冷的微笑沒有光 就將真珠 變成灰燼 來吧朋友們 如果有希望的光在前方 讓我們唱出 那首叫絕望的美麗讚歌 沒有光的世界巴洛克 變成動人的那美妙聲音 黑暗陷阱中的秘密聲音 沉睡搖籃中 一直到永遠不醒 不再出現的奇幻樂園 來吧朋友們 如果有希望的光在前方 讓我們唱出 那首叫絕望的美麗讚歌 在變換萬千永遠的世界 看到命運最脆弱的一面 掉落在無底的悲傷時刻 黯淡無色完全醒最直接 沒有光的世界巴洛克 變成動人的那美妙聲音 黑暗陷阱中的秘密聲音 朝向未來向前進 讓我們一起 Greek Lyrics Μια σκιά τώρα σβήνει το φως, σκοτάδι παντού, καμία ελπίδα πια. Μαύρος κατάντησε κι ο ουρανός, κοιμήσου λοιπόν, αιώνια ζάλη γλυκιά. Μες στην καρδιά ξυπνά μια σκιά, περίμενα χρόνια ν'ανθήσει ξανά. Λουλούδι μικρό που μαράθηκε σαν όνειρο που χάθηκε. Μην προσπαθείς να βρεις την ελπίδα ή να βρεις το φως. Να παραδοθείς, το μαύρο σκοτάδι θα είναι ο αρχηγός. ΄Ηχος σκληρός σου τρύπα το μυαλό, θολώνει το νου κι απλώνετ' η σκιά. Κι όλα όσα πίστευες γίναν κενό, μια μαύρη σιωπή ραγίζει την κάθε καρδιά !!! Γονατιστή θα παραδοθείς, αυτό είναι τώρα το τέλος σου. Το μαργαριτάρι θα κάψουμε, στο αιώνιο πυρ θα κάψουμε. Κάθε χαρά θα γίνεται θλίψη μες στην καρδιά. Και μόνο η φωτιά θα καίει, θα διώχνει ελπίδες μακριά !!! Μια σκιά τώρα σβήνει το φως, σκοτάδι παντού, καμία ελπίδα πια. Μαύρος κατάντησε κι ουρανός, κοιμήσου λοιπόν, αιώνια ζάλη γλυκιά !!! Παραδόσου λοιπόν στη σκιά !!! Μην προσπαθείς να βρεις την ελπίδα ή να βρεις το φως. Να παραδοθείς, το μαύρο σκοτάδι θα είναι ο αρχηγός. ΄Ηχος σκληρός σου τρύπα το μυαλό, θολώνει το νου κι απλώνετ' η σκιά. Κι όλα όσα πίστευες γίναν κενό, μια μαύρη σιωπή ραγίζει την κάθε καρδιά... ΄Ηχος σκληρός σου τρύπα το μυαλό, θολώνει το νου κι απλώνετ' η σκιά. Κι όλα όσα πίστευες γίναν κενό, δεν έχεις επιλογή, παραδόσου λοιπόν !!! Hebrew Lyrics Gam hamash hasahor sheyored, hofeh at azmo lezlil nifla col cah, kol lahisha shel malkodet cara, otephet otha, atzom at ineha tishan! Mitorerim, besheket ahshav, tzlalim afelim milibeino hacar, pirhei haokyanos ahshav porhim, hem makpiim, at col hapninim, Az cshetiro, shecol mishalot libhem yiitgashmo, veaz gam atem, takdisho lahosheh at col nismathem! Shov hamash hasahor sheyored, lockeah aleav anrgia afela, vehaolam shehaya lebitha, lelo hatrae, ahshav nelam lelo col! Hoe ahshav nelam beshecet! 'English Translation:' The black curtain which is falling, too, turns itself into such a wonderful sound. Every whisper of a cold trap, wraps you, close your eyes, sleep. Waking up, quietly now, dark shadows from our cold heart. The flowers of the ocean are now blooming, they freeze all of the pearls. Then, when you'll see. That all of your wishes will come true. And then, you will, too, dedicate your souls to the darkness. The black curtain which is falling, again, takes dark energy to himself. And the world which was your home, without a warning, disappeared now without any sound... It disappears now, quietly. Spanish Lyrics La sombra llega, se apaga la luz el ruido es hermoso, no daña la quietud la negra trampa me llama y vendré descansa ya en paz, en la cuna por fin duermete. Con lentitud y en mi corazón despierta una sombra que siempre esperé la rosa tan roja podrás quemar la perla hoy aquí debe ver vas a rezar por una sola cosa con ansiedad y ya rindete, entrega tu alma a la oscuridad. lo envuelve todo, metálico son que ciega tu ser, que nubla tu razón desaparece ese mundo en que crees en un segundo, tan sólo silencio ya es celebra que ya es hora poner fin a todo y concluir y con la sonrisa más gelida, la perla a cenizas reducir si hay una luz de fe y esperanza en tu corazón 'se va a convertir en algo '''llamado desesperación. La sombra llega, se apaga la luz el ruido es hermoso, no daña la quietud la negra trampa me llama y vendré descansa ya en paz, en la cuna por fin duermete ven al paraíso confinado. Si hay una luz de fe y esperanza en tu corazón se va a convertir en algo llamado desesperación De negro barroco hoy te vestirás la nana letal ahora escucharás pronto tu espíritu se va a fundir con el sopor de olas al morir. Lo envuelve todo, metálico son que ciega tu ser, que nubla tu razón desaparece ese mundo en que crees ''en un segundo ya ves, ''que cae a mis pies. French Lyrics On danse, on chante, Regardez comme on brille Faites bien attention Ne vous approchez pas trop Là sur la scène on chante, on improvise Nos âmes ne font qu'une Nos deux voix sont à l'unisson. Nous n'avons pas peur Nous sommes la Terreur Nous allons bientôt vous ensorceler Rien ne pourra jamais nous arrêter Frayeur, ténèbres sont notre métier Si vous restez, Vos rêves les plus noirs seront verité Aux portes de l'Enfer, Nous vous menerons si vous le voulez. On danse, on chante, Regardez comme on brille Faites bien attention Ne vous approchez pas trop Là sur la scène on chante, on improvise Nos âmes ne font qu'une Nos deux voix sont à l'unisson. Nous serons unies a jamais. Serbian Lyrics Kakvu to moć bi da dobiješ ti? Za nju moraš se grubo boriti Ne treba dobri da budemo svi Za odabrani tim sada igramo mi.... Neka deluje da treba ti vek,Da osveta polako čuje se tek Strpljivo čekaj da dođe dan U mraku će se roditi san... Da,najzad će sve najgore misli da množe se I polako će da prave se pakosti strašne i zle Na tren mi sine da posejem strah Al telo mi već polako gubi dah Ne zna ni svako da napravi zlo Baš kao za sve,treba ti dar i za to Neka deluje da treba ti vek, Da osveta polako čuje se tek Strpljivo čekaj da dođe dan U mraku će se roditi san... Da,najzad će sve najgore misli da množe se I polako će da prave se pakosti strašne i zle Na tren mi sine da posejem strah Al telo mi već polako gubi dah Ne zna ni svako da napravi zlo Baš kao za sve,treba ti dar i za to Da,najzad će sve najgore misli da množe se I polako će da prave se pakosti strašne i zle Na tren mi sine da posejem strah Al telo mi već polako gubi dah Ne zna ni svako da napravi zlo Baš kao za sve,treba ti dar i za to Na tren mi sine da posejem strah Al telo mi već polako gubi dah Ne zna ni svako da napravi zlo Baš kao za sve,treba ti dar i za to Portuguese Lyrics Na sombra negra não existe a luz Soa bem melhor, no escuro da solidão Largo um sorriso, sinistro olhar Encanto a razão e tu nunca vais acordar... Nascem devagar, sem cor e emoção As sombras que nascem no meu coração Coberto de rosas, o mar vai ficar Pintando de negro a pérola do mar Vais desejar... Encontrar a alma que roubei de ti Sim, eu senti... O lado mais tétrico dentro de mim Na sombra negra eu vou dominar Soa bem melhor, ouvir o suplicar Largo um sorriso e o mundo é meu Encanto a razão Brilhando no escuro do céu Portuguese Translation In the dark shadow, there is no light It sounds much better, in the dark loneliness I give a smile, sinister look I charm the reason and you will never wake up... Born slowly, without colour or emotion The shadows that awake from my heart Covered in roses, the sea will be Painting red the pearl of the ocean You will wish... To find the soul I stole from you Yes, I felt... The most lurid side within me In the black shadow I will dominate It sounds much better, listening to the beg I give a smile and the world is mine I charm the reason Shining in the dark sky Instrumetal '''Yami no Baroque - in all dubbed languages ' Category:Songs Category:Mermaid Melody Pure Category:Sheshe's Songs Category:Mimi's Songs Category:Female Songs Category:Villains Category:Black Beauty Sisters Category:Female Villains Category:Sheshe Category:Mimi